Warriors: A New Legacy
by Harvest-M00n
Summary: The life of Autumnkit, an ordinary kit who has a huge legend to fulfill that could ultimately destroy StarClan. But every legend starts off small, and can she even survive a deadly summer drought that has already claimed lives? Warriors fanfic.
1. Drought: 2 moons old

Hi and thankyou for clicking on this! It's a story about my own warrior cats, generations down the line. I don't own any of the original series and this wasn't my idea, except for the characters, who I did actually make up when I was bored one day. I hope you like it…*gulp*. Please review, so I know whether to carry on with it or not!

xxx

Autumnkit mewled croakily and then tossed over again, trying to release herself from the grip of the raging heat. It was sunhigh, the hottest part of the day, and it was so hot she was sure she would burst into flames. She'd had almost nothing to drink for the past few days because the river down near DayClan's territory had nearly completely dried up. The fish that normally inhabited the fast running river were non existent now. It hadn't rained for moons, the kit's mother said; Autumnkit didn't even know what it was, though her Tawnytail had explained to all her children- Goldenkit, Honeykit, Streakkit and of course Autumnkit, that it was water which fell from the clouds and fed the plants and the prey.

For something so normal, for Autumnkit who had known nothing but endless heat, it seemed like paradise. Goldenkit had been so disbelieving of this he'd snorted and then rolled over, not wanting to listen any more. Streakkit hadn't said anything. He'd been too weak to do anything except snuffle and whine.

He wasn't moving now. Neither was Honeykit, but that was because she was sleeping. Tawnytail sighed loudly, nudging Goldenkit with her nose. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked quietly. He nodded roughly, then tossed over again, bumping Streakkit with his tail, who murmured and squeaked in his sleep. That was all Streakkit did nowadays; sleep. Tawnytail was very worried about him, checking on him all the time, begging for more water from the leader of DuskClan, Soulstar, who'd sadly shook his head and told them there was no more water, and things were already very strained between DayClan over the river right now.

"I'm so sorry, Tawnytail," he had said. Autumnkit had been dozing at the same time, but she remembered that conversation. "I've already had to cope with the loss of Oneear-" he had been the eldest elder in the Clan, Autumnkit remembered- "And no matter how much the breeze blows, it doesn't bring any rain clouds to the forest. If there was anything I could do to ease the pain, I would do it. But I can't, and StarClan have sent me no signs to suggest there will be for some time." He'd sighed again, his tail drooping. "You know Redchest-" the kit's father- "was my brother, and I'm doing everything I can to help his family. But what else can I do?"

A cat entered the nursery just then, knocking Autumnkit out of her daydreams. It was Ravenpaw, Soulstar's grandson, bringing a mouthful of damp moss for the weakened family. "Finally!" said Goldenkit happily, jumping up and sinking his teeth into the moss as soon as the apprentice placed it down, licking his lips. "I'm so thirsty."

"Leave some for your siblings, Goldenkit," scolded Tawnytail, raising her head from dozing.

Honeykit and Autumnkit bounded over and copied their brother, without much enthusiasm. It was only damp, not wet; just enough to sustain them and keep them alive. Just enough. No one but Autumnkit knew that- she'd overheard a conversation between Cloudeyes, the half blind medicine cat, and her mother some nights ago when they'd thought she was asleep. But how could she be? The air was so stifling it kept her awake til the early hours of the morning, when she finally passed out from exhaustion, and then she woke up again from the sheer intensity of the heat. It was painful to live through, but it was all she had ever known, and she didn't understand how all the other cats had grown up to be adults, much less elders, if this was all the world ever was: endless, searing heat.

Streakkit hadn't moved from his mother's side- he lay sleeping soundly.

"Streakkit?" Tawnytail mewed, nudging him. "Look, Ravenpaw has brought you some wet moss. Streakkit? Come on, wake up."

He snuffled, but didn't get up, or even turn over.

"Streakkit?" Goldenkit stepped away from the moss and nuzzled his little brother. Streakkit was the smallest of the litter, a pale gold with smudges of brown dashed across his back and legs.

"Is…he okay?" croaked Ravenpaw, his own voice parched from the sun's endless rays. "Should I get Cloudeyes, Tawnytail?"

"I don't know whether-" began the tawny tabby, looking worried, but she was interrupted by a yowl from Soulstar.

"Let all kits old enough to catch their own prey join here underneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" he called.

Ravenpaw nudged Tawnytail to her feet. "It could be good news," he pointed out at her obvious reluctance to leave her kits. "They'll be fine, I promise. It won't be long."

She followed him out, meowing a quick goodbye to her kits. Honeykit rolled her eyes.

"Mother is so overprotective of us," she mewed to Goldenkit. He nodded in agreement.

"She's just worried," replied Autumnkit, chewing on the moss to extract every last drop of moisture. It was hardly anything, nowhere near enough for even three mouthfuls. But it was just enough, coupled with the small amount of milk Tawnytail fed them, to keep them going. Except, perhaps, for Streakkit.

"Still. It has to rain soon," pointed out Honeykit.

"It's hard to imagine that rain is even real," frowned Goldenkit. "Think about it. We've never seen it in all our lives."

"We're only young, though," meowed Autumnkit. "And how did the other cats survive this to get to be warriors, like father?"

Goldenkit nodded, not bothered enough to carry on their short discussion, and sank back into the nest beside Streakkit. "Leave some for him," he told his sisters. "When he's feeling better he'll want some."

"Alright," mewed Autumnkit reluctantly, and followed her brother and Honeykit into the nest. She couldn't wait for the rain, for the rains…

When she awoke again, it was evening, and the air was slightly cooler. She stretched, yawning, and Tawnytail nudged her with her nose. "Are you alright, Autumnkit?"

Her daughter nodded, and sat down again. Her fur was unkempt and messy, because no one could waste what little water they had in their bodies on grooming. Not when the forest was this hot. "What was the clan meeting about before, Mother?" she asked.

Tawnytail sighed, then smiled. "It was some good news, and some bad news." She curled her tail around the three sleeping kits, eyeing Streakkit worriedly.

"What was it? What's happened?"

"Cloudeyes has had a message from StarClan, our warrior ancestors."

"I _know _who StarClan are," mewed Autumnkit, annoyed.

"Alright. Well, they've told him that the skies will open and a great lot of rain will flood the forest and bring life back to the plants and make it full of prey again. The air will be cool and calm, and everything will be balanced again, and as it should be."

"That's great!" before she could excited, she added, "And…the bad news?"

Her mother stared at her wearily. "We just have to wait a little while longer, that's all."

Autumnkit felt her heart sink. "How much longer, mother?"

"Five days," Tawnytail mewed sadly. Autumnkit scowled in exasperation.

"It's so unfair! We can't last that long!" she meowed. "I feel so weak and tired and thirsty all the time, Mother. My throat hurts! I don't like it! And look at Streakkit. He's ill!"

The bigger cat nodded sadly. "I know, Autumnkit, but shouting to me won't change anything. What I wouldn't give for you all to have been born at any other time…"

"What's going on?" muttered Goldenkit sleepily, raising his head. "I heard shouting."

"Nothing, darling," soothed Tawnytail. "Lie down, go back to sleep. Good boy." She pawed Autumnkit closer.

"Come on, Autumnkit. Sleep for a while more."

"But I've only just woke up!" exclaimed her annoyed kit. "Can't I visit the elders? Please?"

"No, dear. Come here. If you sleep through the worst of it, you'll sur- you won't be ill," she corrected herself hurriedly.

"I know what you were going to say," growled Autumnkit, snuggling back in next to Honeykit. "You were going to say survive. I could die."

"No, I wasn't. You're imagining things, Autumnkit. I think we all are, in this heat. Dream about the rain coming. Maybe Cloudeyes read the signs wrong, and when you wake up tomorrow, StarClan will have already sent the rain."

xxx

The next two days passed without incident, except for the fact that Streakkit got weaker and weaker. He no longer even made an effort to suckle from Tawnytail. When Cloudeyes arrived, he shook his head wearily and told Tawnytail there was almost nothing he could do.

"I'm so sorry, Tawnytail," he told her. "He must sleep in my den, and I will give him my share of water as well as his own. That might help him. Other than that, I can do nothing. The berries I gave the apprentices to keep them from getting too thirsty have dried up. The dawn patrol reported that it's so hot, the material on the Thunderpath is bubbling and melting."

"What did we do to deserve this, Cloudeyes?" whimpered Tawnytail. "StarClan won't let Streakkit die, would they?"

He'd stared at her blandly, his eyes only half seeing her, and said quietly, "I don't think even StarClan can save every cat, Tawnytail, but I can promise you they'll try."

Watching the medicine cat carry their still sleeping brother from the nest, his siblings weren't worried. They were confident in his skill to save him, and besides, they hardly knew what death was- it had never really touched on them much, and as they'd only had hazy memories of Oneear, they hadn't understood how serious it was.

It was the last time they saw Streakkit; that night, Soulstar had sadly entered the den along with Cloudeyes. "I'm so sorry, Tawnytail," the medicine cat had croaked. "I did everything I could…."

Tawnytail shook her head frantically, as though that could undo her son's death, and as Cloudeyes uttered the last word, she let out a loud wail, digging her claws into the ground.

Soulstar licked her on the shoulder. "Come on, Tawnytail," he nudged her to her feet. "He is safe with StarClan now. He isn't ill anymore, or suffering."

Autumnkit doubted she was even listening, but she still dragged herself to see the body of her son one last time. The other kits didn't understand what had happened; they were still bleary with tiredness and weakness, and Honeykit couldn't even be bothered to raise her head.

"What's happened?" hissed Autumnkit. "Where's Streakkit?"

"Is he dead?" whimpered Goldenkit.

Autumnkit blinked, and sat up. "You don't think he is, is he?"

Her brother stared at her with wide amber eyes. "But Soulstar said he was with StarClan."

"Honeykit, what do you think?" asked Autumnkit. Surely her level minded sister had the answer?

She yawned widely. "I'm _tired, _Autumnkit. Go back to sleep. I'm tired, so tired…"

Goldenkit and Autumnkit stared at each other in alarm.

"Honeykit," growled Goldenkit. "Did you hear what happened to Streakkit?"

Too late. Honeykit was already asleep, her sleek golden brown pelt rising and falling in rhythm. Autumnkit shivered, despite the boiling night air. Streakkit had been so quiet- he'd hardly ever spoken to them, except for disjointed words, and still she felt a harsh blow had been dealt from his death. What would she do if Honeykit died?

"She won't," she told herself firmly, then felt embarrassed as Goldenkit stared at her. But he didn't look accusing; instead, he looked as though he understood what she meant, and to her horror, he looked like he was thinking the same thing.

xxx

Two days passed.

Honeykit didn't seem to get any better; she slept more and more. Tawnytail was far too overprotective now; she wouldn't let any of the kits out of her sight. She stayed in the nursery with them all the time, and she wouldn't let them go anywhere either. The warriors and apprentices tried desperately to coax her out, just for a few minutes, to visit the elders or to eat, but she would only eat if they brought her food, and then she only ate it to supplement milk for her kits.

"Cloudeyes, please," she begged him, "Honeykit is dying, I can see it actually happening to her. Can't you do something? Anything!"

"There's nothing, Tawnytail. Don't you think I would have done it by now, if there was? The rains are due the day after tomorrow or tomorrow, if we're lucky."

Autumnkit herself was feeling sleepier and sleepier and weaker. She couldn't keep her eyes open even now, when Goldenkit was nudging her and telling her to wake up.

"I'm sleepy, Goldenkit, leave me alone," she muttered, and turned over, waiting for Ravenpaw or any of the other apprentices to arrive and bring her water. Water…

xxx

The world was an endless array of disjointed images, deaths, and scorching heat. Autumnkit wanted to sleep forever; beside her, she could feel Goldenkit and Honeykit panting aswell. Her and Honeykit no longer had the energy even to toss and get comfy; Goldenkit couldn't stop turning and mumbling, "Have to stay awake, don't want to end up like Streakkit" and "I'm not ready for StarClan, can't sleep, eyes open".

Tawnytail wailed almost non stop; Cloudeyes brought them herbs that she didn't want to eat. Other warriors fussed over them and apprentices brought them moss that was hardly even damp. Another elder had died. It was a miracle that they'd survived this long.

"Please, Tawnytail, eat these poppy seeds," said Cloudeyes when Autumnkit was dozing yet again. "They'll help you sleep."

"I can't sleep!" cried the desperate queen. "My kits need me. Look at them! They're dying! Oh, what did I do to deserve this? For all of my litter to die… Redchest's children. Please help me, Cloudeyes!"

"I'm trying. Eat these. They'll help you sleep, and then your kits can too. The next time you wake up will be when the rain has come."

"Rain? Hah. I'm beginning to think there will never be any rain again. The river is dried up; the elders are dying. Is this the end for us all, Cloudeyes?"

"No. Don't think like that. Eat these, sleep, and hope for the best. StarClan has not abandoned us, Tawnytail. Just have a couple…"

She'd sank back into unconsciousness, and didn't find out if Tawnytail actually ate the seeds.

_Autumnkit was walking through the forest, full of energy and life. The plants were lush and green, not crispy and brown like she'd got use to; birds cawed and sang above her in huge trees and berries grew on bushes all around her. She could hear rustlings in the undergrowth- mice, perhaps? She didn't know how to hunt, and carried on her way, exploring her surroundings._

_"Autumnkit?"_

_She whirled round at the sound of her name. A handsome tom stood behind her- he was ginger with an almost scarlet, fiery chest._

_"Father?" she gasped. "What are you doing here? Am I- is this _StarClan_? Have I joined Streakkit?"_

_"Not yet, daughter," he smiled and sat down, and pointed with his nose at the edge of a tree. A kit was playing there, a strong, healthy kit._

_"Streakkit!" cried his sister, leaping forward. "Are you alright here?"_

_He nodded, beaming at her, his eyes shining and wide. "I've met father here, Autumnkit, and I can still see you and our brother and sister and mother. I'm happy here."_

_"That's great!" she couldn't help feeling sad at the same time. "It's so hot down there…it burns all the time. I hate it."_

_Redchest nudged her with his paw. "You'll be fine, Autumnkit, you and Tawnytail and Honeykit and Goldenkit. When the rains come."_

_"The rains won't come," mewed Autumnkit desperately. Her fear was returning to her. "They've never come. I don't even think they're real."_

_Around her, she began to hear a strange pitter-pattering on the ferns._

_Redchest raised an eyebrow. "No? You really think that?"_

_She shook her head. "Of course not. Otherwise they would have come by now."_

_"Look around you, Autumnkit," said Streakkit softly. He looked wet; something was dripping on him. Something wet…looking up, she could see the grey skies above her, not the bright blue one. Grey skies, and water- water was falling from the skies!_

Instantly Autumnkit was on her paws, all her weakness forgotten. She bounded outside of the nest, pushing over Goldenkit and Honeykit, and into the clearing. She swayed on her paws, but kept staring up above.

"The rains!" she cried, opening her jaws to drink the heavenly liquid. "They've come! They're here! We're saved!"

Other cats were crawling out of their dens disbelievingly; their sleepy eyes soon became wide with happiness and joy as they, too, drank in the liquid of the skies. Soulstar leaped out of his den at the top of Tallrock and yowled to wake all the cats of DuskClan.

"It's _raining?" _gawped Goldenkit. "The rains are _real?"_

Tawnytail and Cloudeyes were laughing loudly; the apprentices were rolling round the clearing, play fighting with renewed strength. Honeykit staggered out of the den and lay down in the middle of everyone, gulping the rain down as much as she could. It was a complete downpour; every second it got heavier, but this only made it better. In a matter of minutes it was so thick and heavy that Autumnkit could hardly see her paw in front of her face, but she didn't care. She was alive- and she knew that, somewhere, her father and Streakkit were safe in StarClan.


	2. Intuition: 6 moons old

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter of my story that, I'm really happy to say, most of you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, that was really appreciated (:D)!! Okay, it's been four moons after the drought, and now Autumnkit, Goldenkit and Honeykit are ready to become, you've guessed it, apprentices! Please review to tell me if you thought it was good or if it was terrible so I'll know when to stop ;). Enjoy, and thanks again!!

xxx

By now, Autumnkit could hardly imagine life without rain or grey skies. She wished for just some sun; not as much as the drought, of course, but just for a break from the endless clouds. She tried to be thankful, though, by remembering how desperate she'd been the days before the storm and how Streakkit had died.

She hadn't told anyone about her dream of Redchest and Streakkit, if she could really call it that; it had seemed so real, and she could still remember her father's scent and how Streakkit's eyes glowed with pure happiness. Autumnkit was happy for him, that he had found peace, but she still felt that he should be here with them now.

Tawnytail had told them this morning how they were almost ready to become apprentices, and excitement had instantly fizzled up in Autumnkit. The fact that she was taking the few steps down the path she needed to become a great warrior had made her feel ready to fight all the other Clans right then, although of course she knew that it was silly to think like that.

"I'm going to be the best warrior that ever lived," growled Goldenkit, bouncing about the nest and bowling into Honeykit, who mewed and pushed him away. "I'll be a Clan leader, the most famous one who ever lived, and the elders will tell stories about me to kits. I'll be a legend: Goldenstar of DuskClan, no, of GoldenClan, named after me!"

"With an ambition like that, you'll end up like Tigerstar of ShadowClan," meowed Autumnkit, remembering a story that Brownlegs, the elder, had told them yesterday. "And he got killed by a _kittypet."_

Goldenkit bounded into her and pinned her down growling playfully. He nipped her ear and then let her kick him off. "Tigerstar wasn't real. Whoever heard of a _warrior _being killed by a _kittypet? _If you believe those elder's stories then you're stupid, Autumnkit."

"I believe that they're real," put in Honeykit, pausing between grooming her pretty coat. "The elders couldn't make them up. They haven't got the imagination."

"Well, what else have they got to do all day?" pointed out Goldenkit rather rudely, pawing at a stray leaf that had fluttered into the nursery. "Yes, I'll be the best leader in all the clans, ever. And the first thing I'll do as a leader will be to get _you _two kicked out of our clan. We'll only have boy warriors in GoldenClan."

"Tawnytail, can you _please _tell those kits of yours to quiet down?" growled Specklefur, raising her head and flicking her ears impatiently. "I can't get any sleep!"

"Yes, alright, Specklefur," mewed their mother, flicking her tail at her kits. "Quiet down, you three. And Goldenkit, don't talk such silliness, or I shall make Cloudeyes feed you herbs to calm you down. They don't taste nice at all."

"I'm only telling Autumnkit and Honeykit what to prepare themselves for," grumbled their brother, but he sat down and pawed his leaf in a less boisterous way.

"Oh, your father would be so proud of you all," said Tawnytail after some silence. "I'm sure he's watching us as much as he can from StarClan, waiting for you to become apprentices and warriors…maybe even leaders. Oh, when you get your warrior names the sky will burn with his pride and Silverpelt will glow so brightly that it will dazzle all the cats of the Clans, the twolegs, anyone who looks up at our ancestors. Imagine, my kits, the bravest warriors of the Clan!"

"You know, I don't think I really want to be a…" mumbled Honeykit, but then she shook her head. "Never mind."

"What were you going to say, Honeykit?" asked Autumnkit kindly. She was maybe the most sensible of the litter; her sister was a little shyer, but more calculating, and Goldenkit was just loud and violent, though he was playful and deep down, kind aswell.

"Nothing, Autumnkit." She stretched, flexing her short, sharp claws. "I can't wait to start hunting. Imagine catching our first mouse!"

"I know. This time tomorrow we'll be Autumnpaw and Honeypaw!"

"And this time in four seasons, I'll be Golden_star_," sniggered Goldenkit, swishing his tail. "And you two will be loners, living outside of the clan!"

"You wish," mewed Honeykit, pushing him over.

"Get off," retorted Goldenkit, kicking her with his hind leg. Honeykit squealed.

"Goldenkit!" meowed Tawnytail, sounding shocked. "You must never kick someone that hard. And if that's your attitude towards running a clan, you _will _end up like Tigerstar."

"He _wasn't real," _meowed Goldenkit, exasperated. "Who do you think will mentor me, mother?"

"Tawnytail!" bellowed Specklefur, her swollen belly looking ready to burst. Autumnkit was sure, when she was older, she would never have kits. Giving birth to them sounded painful, and if one died, how would she cope? She'd seen how her mother fell to pieces after Streakkit's death. Besides, she didn't want to end up all crabby like the normally patient, gentle Specklefur, although her kits were almost here. At least, that was what it looked like to Autumnkit. Her thoughts quickly turned back to her lost brother.

Streakkit…she wondered still about the dream. How much of it had just been her imagination? She hadn't had many dreams, and none like that since that night, and if she did dream, they were just silly things. Like flying above the trees of the forest, or being attacked by angry rats or, once, foxes that she fought off single-pawed. Autumnkit would awake feeling very proud, only to remember she was still in the nursery and none of it had actually happened.

That was another thing- she hadn't felt the same when she'd awoke from that special dream. She hadn't woken up thinking about how stupid it had been, or how good it would be if that was real. She'd felt like she'd never even been sleeping to start with… but she always came to the same conclusion, which was to talk to Cloudeyes, and then her courage deserted her whenever she saw the white cat. Truth be told, she was scared of his almost sightless eyes. They seemed to see into a part of her that was secret, and that she didn't want anyone to see, despite the fact that she wanted to like Cloudeyes and befriend him.

She hadn't told her siblings this for fear of being teased by Goldenkit, and besides, Honeykit was getting quite friendly with Cloudeyes, and often helped him sort out his herbs if no one else wanted to. In fact, Autumnkit was beginning to think she might even become a medicine cat apprentice.

"Honeykit?"

Cloudeyes' voice made her jump, and she whirled around, scared that somehow he'd realised what she had been thinking, but he only twitched his tail at her in greeting. Honeykit stopped washing and jumped up, her eyes shining slightly with happiness.

"Yes, Cloudeyes?"

"Do you want to come and collect some herbs with me? You're big enough to now- almost ready to be an apprentice, aren't you? That is, if your mother thinks it's ok…"

Honeykit nodded enthusiastically, then turned to Tawnytail. "Can I, mother? Please can I?"

Tawnytail looked uncertain for a moment. "How far are you planning on going for these herbs, Cloudeyes? Not that I don't trust you, but the forest is so dangerous for kits…"

"Mother!" yelped Honeykit, embarrassed. "I'm nearly an _apprentice_."

"Not far, Tawnytail," promised Cloudeyes, flicking his ears in amusement at Honeykit. "Only a few fox lengths from the camp, and we'll be extra careful. Burningembers is coming with us to hunt."

Autumnkit wrinkled her nose up. She didn't like the senior warrior, with his eyes like dark pits and his deep red fur, but he was quite respected amongst all the Clans, so she kept her mouth shut.

Tawnytail flickered her gaze to Cloudeyes and back, and narrowed her eyes to allow her daughter to collect the herbs.

"Thankyou! Come on, let's go," she said hurriedly, dashing to the camp entrance. They were lounging just outside of the nursery, half in and half out, and Cloudeyes dashed after her, calling for her to wait.

"Great. Honeykit gets let out, but we have to stay here, bored," growled Goldenkit, savaging his leaf.

"Let's go and visit the elders, then," suggested Autumnkit, also feeling a bit bored, and cold.

"No. I don't want to. They're boring, and we have to bring them food and things, just to get them to tell us kit stories."

"Don't talk like that, Goldenkit. What's the matter with you today? Do you have to go to your nest early? One day you will be an elder, and then you'll wish that you'll be treated with the respect you deserve."

"I won't be an elder. Only cats who aren't leaders are elders. And they get more respect than they- sorry, mother," he quailed as he saw his mother's eyes flash angrily. "I'm restless because I want to be an apprentice so badly."

"You must learn to be patient, Goldenkit. Autumnkit and Honeykit aren't acting as silly as you are."

Goldenkit snorted and pounced on Autumnkit, but she pushed him off, not wanting to play any games. She could feel something in the air- something that made her fur stand on end, not exactly with fear, but she could feel something was about to happen.

"Autumnkit? Are you feeling alright?" said Tawnytail, swishing her tail and sitting up.

The kit didn't move. "I-I-"

"I was only playing," said Goldenkit sullenly, not understanding.

Autumnkit gasped as she felt fire rush through her veins, shooting her full of energy and the need to fight. It was so strong she was nearly overpowered-but then she realised Goldenkit was prodding her and she was brought back to the nursery, back to normal.

"Should I get Cloudeyes? Autumnkit, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Tawnytail was panicking, overreacting as usual.

"Y-yes," stammered Autumnkit. "I think I got…indigestion. And bellyache. I'll ask Cloudeyes for some herbs when he gets back, if it hasn't gone by then."

Something inside of her told her not to tell her family what had really gone through her mind just then. Images of claws and fiery eyes and blood…she shook herself again, and turned back to the nursery. "I think I'll lie down for a bit."

"Do you want me to go and get Cloudeyes now, darling? If you don't feel well, he won't mind coming to help you…"

"No, mother, I'll wait til he gets back." She really was starting to feel a little ill, though she wondered why she didn't want to tell her mother what she'd just experienced. What if she didn't believe her? What would she do then? Or, maybe she was imagining it. The more Autumnkit thought that, the stronger she believed it. Just making it up. Overreacting, like her mother…

Just as she had almost disappeared into the nursery, she heard a loud yowl and yelp that made her whirl back round, her heart leaping with fear. What had happened?

Cloudeyes, Honeykit, Burningembers, Ravenpaw and Spidertail were returning wearily into the camp, and dragging something with them. A big bundle of grey fur- a body?!

Tawnytail gasped and leapt forward, seizing Honeykit and covering her with hundreds of grateful licks.

"Mother! Let go! I'm fine!" screeched Honeykit, kicking to get free.

"What happened?" mewed Tawnytail in between the licks. "Is- oh, no!"

Autumnkit and Goldenkit, along with the rest of the Clan, hurried forward to see who the body was. _Who went on the patrol that morning?_

Getting nearer, she realised it was Stormpelt, the Clan deputy- or at least, he had been the Clan deputy. She hadn't know him at all- he'd never spoken to her, but he'd seemed quite nice, nodding at her in greeting whenever he saw her peeking out of the nursery or playing. Her heart beating loudly, she stared down, wondering if this was another death. Oh, not again- the mourning, the cries, missing the dead cat- she remembered after Streakkit had died and Tawnytail had the energy to mourn him, and what she'd been like. She hadn't understood why, until she realised that they were Redchest's only litter with her and their mother wanted to preserve his memory through them. She cared about the kits as cats too, but felt it was her duty to her dead mate to keep them alive, and losing one of them was like failing him.

Suddenly, Stormpelt coughed, bubbles of blood appearing in the corner of his mouth.

"He's alive!" croaked Cloudeyes. "Honeykit, fetch me some yarrow, some cobwebs and-"

Autumnkit didn't listen as he listed off more roots, still checking Stormpelt. Tawnytail released her daughter for a moment so she could do as Cloudeyes asked her, but didn't take her amber eyes off Honeykit.

Ravenpaw came and stood beside Tornvoice, a young she-warrior. "We were attacked on patrol," he told her, flicking his ear to get rid of the blood that ran down it. "By DayClan, near HollowOaks. They were trying to make their marks there, so we chased them off. But they came back with reinforcements, and suddenly Stormpelt doubled over, and Russetclaws savaged him. I attacked him though, and chased him off, and Greenpaw, an apprentice. Then we came back."

"That cut on your ear looks nasty," commented Tornvoice, her strange voice croaking and grating. She was actually a very beautiful dappled tortoishell colour with sparkling green eyes, but she had a terrible problem with her voice that left her wheezing and coughing. But she was kind and friendly to everyone, and Autumnkit liked her a lot.

The warrior caught her looking at them. "Hello, Autumnkit," she smiled, swishing her tail. "Do you want to sit beside us?"

"Thankyou," mewed the kit, remembering her manners. "Tornvoice is right, Ravenpaw, and that one on your leg looks painful aswell. Why don't you get Cloudeyes to look at it?"

Ravenpaw nodded, flicking his ears again and again, spattering drops of blood. "When he's finished attending to Stormpelt, I will. But not yet. I can survive; I don't know whether Stormpelt can, though." He sighed. "You'll be made an apprentice soon, won't you, Autumnkit?"

She nodded, feeling excited again. "But…" she paused, but then felt like she trusted them both enough to tell them. "I don't think Honeykit wants to be a warrior."

Tornvoice laughed, her voice ripping and cracking, and then coughed several times. "Have you only just noticed, Autumnkit? Surely she's going to be a medicine cat. Everyone in the Clan can see that."

"But mother wants us all to be warriors, like Redchest," meowed Autumnkit, looking down at her paws. "She says that he'll be proud of us then, and Silverpelt will shine so brightly it dazzles everyone who looks at it."

"Are you sure that's what Tawnytail thinks?" mewed Ravenpaw doubtfully. "I mean, wouldn't he be proud of her whatever she is, warrior, medicine cat, elder?"

"I don't know. She misses him so much. She talks about him all the time. I try to understand, but I wish that she could just look at us and see three kits, instead of three tiny Redchest's. She tries not to, I know, but I can still see it in her head."

Tornvoice leant closer, her eyes sympathetic. "But you want to be a warrior, don't you, Autumnkit? And so does Goldenkit- we've all heard his stories of when he's Clan leader." She flicked her long tail in amusement. "And Honeykit wants to be a medicine cat. That must be what StarClan has chosen for her. Tawnytail can't deny that, no matter how strongly she wants her kits to grow into strong warriors. It isn't her choice. No one forced her to become a Queen, did they? But that is what she wanted to do- to raise kits, I mean. And, given the circumstances a few moons ago, I'd say she did quite a good job, wouldn't you?"

Ravenpaw nodded in agreement, licking his leg. "Honeykit and Cloudeyes should talk to Soulstar. Maybe he could tell Tawnytail, but I don't think she'd mind that much, if at all."

Autumnkit nodded. "Alright. I'll tell Honeykit, when I get a spare moment."

Burningembers approached the group. "Tornvoice, Autumnkit. Ravenpaw, I just came to tell you that you fought like a warrior today. I'll be speaking to Soulstar about your warrior ceremony; there is nothing more Spidertail can teach you, I don't think."

Ravenpaw's eyes widened. "Really? I'm going to be a warrior?"

The senior warrior nodded, bowing his big head and blinking. "I'll go and speak to him now. And see Cloudeyes about those wounds- they look nasty. As soon as he's finished with Stormpelt, that is."

He strode off, and so did Tornvoice and Ravenpaw, as another apprentice came running for him. "Ravenpaw! What happened?"

Autumnkit trotted over to Honeykit, who was busy watching Cloudeyes apply cobwebs to Stormpelt's wounds.

"There," the medicine cat sat, stepping backwards and half admiring his work. "He should live, if we're lucky. I think we will be- Stormpelt's always been strong." Maybe Autumnkit was imagining his eyes flickering uncertainly.

"Honeykit, can I talk to you about…your mentor?" meowed Autumnkit.

Her sister eyed her warily. "I've already decided who it will be, Autumnkit!"

"Cloudeyes, I know," interrupted her sister, feeling a little shocked that Honeykit had already made up her mind. "But…are you sure you want to be a medicine cat? Think of everything you're throwing away!"

"Throwing away?" Honeykit looked confused. "But I'm not. I'm doing what I was born to do. I'm going to be a medicine cat, I've already chosen. Soulstar is speaking with mother right now!"

She pointed her nose in the direction of Tawnytail, who's eyes were wide and her ears pricked, looking a little flustered, whilst Burningembers swished his tail from side to side impatiently, wanting to tell Soulstar about Ravenpaw.

Autumnkit turned back. "I came to tell you that you should be a medicine cat, and not to mind what mother thinks. I didn't realise you'd already sorted it out!"

Honeykit laughed. "Well, I have. In fact, I've thought it through so many times- I'm just so sure this is right for me. I'll be a great medicine cat, I just know I will."

Her sister nodded. "What will Goldenkit think?"

"You're the one who just told me not to care what other cats think or said!" she nudged Autumnkit, not unkindly, and opened her mouth to say something else, but then Soulstar's summoning yowl echoed around the clearing, and the two kits followed, knowing that this could well be the day they were given their apprenticeships. Autumnkit wondered who would her and Goldenkit's mentors would be.

"Cats of DuskClan," announced Soulstar, "I have several announcements to make, and all of them are good news. First of all, we have three new apprentices that need their apprentice names. Honeykit has informed me of her intentions of becoming a medicine cat for DuskClan, under the training of Cloudeyes. Honeykit, are you sure it is your wish to become a medicine cat apprentice?"

Honeykit took a deep breath. "It is."

Soulstar nodded his head, and then announced, "I, Soulstar, leader of DuskClan, ask StarClan to accept this cat as the apprentice of Cloudeyes, our medicine cat. She will train hard to learn everything she can about helping save our warrior's lives. I know give her her apprentice name, Honeypaw!"

Autumnkit licked her sister's ears once and joined in the cheering as the Clan called out their new medicine cat apprentice's name. "Honeypaw! Honeypaw!"

When it had died down and everyone's attention had turned back to Soulstar on Tallrock, his gaze fell on her and Goldenkit.

"Flowerlegs, you have been a mentor before, and are ready for another apprentice. You will be mentor to-" Autumnkit held her breath- "Goldenpaw."

Goldenpaw hurried forward and touched the slim tabby's nose. She twitched her whiskers, narrowing her eyes. She seemed very pleased with this choice.

"Tornvoice, you are more than ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Autumnpaw." She felt a thrill at hearing her new name used for the first time, and happy that it was someone she liked. "Pass on all the knowledge of Stormpelt to Autumnpaw, so that she may be a great warrior when her time comes."

Autumnpaw stepped forward and touched noses with Tornvoice, who muttered, "Your eyes are shining brighter than Silverpelt, Autumnpaw. Was I a good choice?" and laughed, coughing.

"A very good choice," mewed the new apprentice, and then listened to the sound of the Clan calling her and Goldenpaw's names. They were apprentices!

The ceremony wasn't over just yet, though. Just as Ravenpaw was beginning to look a little worried, Soulstar called, "Wait! Before you go back to your duties, we have one more warrior to name." It was sunset now, setting the leader's grey fur on fire, and a small breeze ruffled the cats fur. "StarClan, I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I recommend him to you as a warrior in turn." Soulstar paused, then yowled, "Ravenpaw, I give you your warrior name. From now on, Ravenpaw shall be known as Ravenwing!"

The Clan cheered yet again, no enthusiasm lost despite how many cats had been renamed tonight. Ravenwing grinned, showing his white teeth, as they called his name, but Autumnpaw was thinking a little sadly of Streakkit. _If only he'd been here, _she thought. _Streakpaw, Streakpaw- they should be calling his name, too…_


End file.
